


Fuego e hielo

by Lleu



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninguno de los dos se acuerda de cómo pasa, exactamente, pero una noche al final del verano, cuando hace demasiado calor para que él duerma, algo le hace a Ronan sugerir a Noah que se una a él en la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego e hielo

Ninguno de los dos se acuerda de cómo pasa, exactamente, pero una noche al final del verano, cuando hace demasiado calor para que él duerma, algo le hace a Ronan sugerir a Noah que se una a él en la cama.

– Tú siempre dices de tener frío –, dice razonablemente, – así que ahora nos podemos ayudar el uno al otro. Yo te calentaré y tú me refrescarás.

Noah no está seguro de que sea una buena idea, pero Ronan insiste: – Mira, ya me he quitado toda la ropa y todavía me parece que estoy ardiendo.

– Bueno, sí estás seguro, – dice Noah, aunque todavía se oye la hesitación en su voz.

– Ven, quítate ese uniforme feo y échate aquí.

– ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? – le pregunta, y Ronan no dice nada; solamente le da una de esas sonrisas tan agudas. Ésta le parece contener algo más, sin embargo — alguna promesa indistinta.

Nunca ha intentado a quitarse la ropa desde su muerte, y no sabe si podrá hacerlo ahora, así que hace lo que siempre le parece más fácil: desvanece y reaparece, esta vez sin ropa. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo.

– Ven aquí, no te quedes de pie.

Y porque nunca ha podido ignorar a Ronan, se acerca de la cama. Y tal vez que hubiera algo en sus palabras, porque de verdad el cuerpo vivo del otro arde: lo puede sentir desde aquí. Por eso le fascina tanto Ronan: hay un fuego dentro de él que recuerda a Noah cómo sentía cuando todavía vivía él mismo, algo que casi le deja olvidar que está muerto ahora.

Vacila antes de juntarse a Ronan en la cama, consciente del hecho de que los dos son completamente desnudos; aunque no haya nada de sexual, exactamente, en la atmósfera ahorita, todavía le incomoda un poco.

– No te voy a morder, – le asegura Ronan, y le tiende una mano. – Coge la mano.

Noah lo hace, y ve un temblor pasar por el cuerpo del otro a la misma vez que él casi jadea al sentir el calor de la mano de Ronan.

– Aquí, échate conmigo, – dice Ronan, moviéndose un poco para dejarle espacio. Noah lo hace, y los dos tienen que ajustarse un poco para encontrar una posición que sea cómoda.

– ¿Estamos bien así? – le pregunta Ronan.

– Sí, creo, – dice Noah. Su espalda está apretada contra el pecho de Ronan, y uno de los brazos del otro chico está envolviendo su cuerpo; el otro está extendido hacia la cabecera. Imagina a Ronan, tumbado en la cama parecido a un bailarín, y no puede impedirse de reír.

– ¿Qué?

– Debemos de parecer ridículos, – dice Noah.

– Y ¿quién va a vernos? – dice Ronan, y le sorprende al acariciarle la nuca con el hocico. – Por la primera vez este verano no me siento como si me estuviera comiendo el monstruo de Kavinsky.

Y algo le hace a Noah decirle: – Cuando me tocas, me siento vivo.

Ronan no dice nada, pero se aprieta más fuertemente contra Noah.

– Antes, yo era tan ardiente como tú ahora, – prosigue. – No recuerdo haber sentido el frío, de verdad, que hasta que…bueno.

Se quedan en silencio algunos minutos.

– Sabes que me gustas, – dice Ronan de repente, en susurro. – Es una estupidez, porque tú eres muerto y yo evidentemente no, pero así está.

– Me gustas tú también, – replica él, susurrando también.

Otro silencio, algo menos largo.

– ¿Te puedo besar?

– Va a estar algo frío, – le advierte, pero torna su cabeza, y un momento más tarde los labios de Ronan encuentran los suyos, rozándolos suavemente. Es un beso lento, dulce, no de todo lo que habría esperado de Ronan Lynch, y le deja queriendo más.

– Joder, – dice Ronan cuando se aparta un poco.

Como respuesta, Noah se levanta un poco del colchón, apoyándose en sus codos, y le besa a él, y esta vez hay algo más hambriento, como si quisiera absorber todo el calor del cuerpo de Ronan. Los brazos del otro lo rodean, y Noah pasa una mano alrededor de él para trazar las vértebras de la espalda de Ronan.

– Joder, – dice Ronan otra vez cuando se apartan. – Haz eso otra vez.

Así que lo hace, y siente una dureza aún más caliente apretándose contra su pierna — la erección de Ronan. Noah siente su propia, unos solos grados menos fría que el resto de su cuerpo, creciendo también, lo que contesta una pregunta en que nunca había pensado, ni siquiera mientras estaba besando a Blue.

Mueve una mano para acariciar el pecho de Ronan, siguiendo las líneas de su tatuaje. Ronan tiembla bajo su mano, así que la aparta brevemente.

– No pares.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí.

Así que repone la mano, dejando el tatuaje y trazando sus propias líneas hacia abajo, hasta que encuentre la pista de vello fino bajo su ombligo. Las manos de Ronan tensan sobre su espalda, y le tira a Noah hacia él para besarle otra vez.

Mientras que se besan, Noah prosigue su exploración del cuerpo de Ronan, dejando por fin caer su mano sobre la erección del otro chico, lo que provoca otro escalofrío. Esto es una nueva experiencia para él, algo que no le pase a menudo ya que está muerto; quiere saborearla. Roza la polla de Ronan lentamente, circulándola con un dedo. Ronan gime bajo, y Noah sonríe al oírlo.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Claro que sí.

Y de repente Ronan está moviéndolos, hasta que Noah se queda echado con su espalda contra el colchón y Ronan está encima de él. Le besa, y Noah cree poder sentir la rapidez del latido de su corazón.

Entonces siente la mano de Ronan en su propia polla.

– Hace mucho tiempo que he querido tocarte así, – murmura Ronan, recorriéndola desde la cabeza hacia jugar con sus huevos.

– Joder, – dice Noah esta vez, cerrando los ojos para apreciar más esta sensación.

– ¿Te gusta? – bromea Ronan.

– Que te follen, – dice Noah, no sin cierta ironía.

Entonces se quedan en silencio durante un largo tiempo, acariciándose el uno al otro, parando para besarse, recomenzando otra vez. No sabe Noah cuanto tiempo dura; hace mucho tiempo ya que no presta tanta atención a la hora.

Poco a poco, las caricias se hacen más rápidas, y sus respiraciones (o, mejor, la respiración de Ronan y la imitación extraña de respiración que hace Noah) menos profundas.

– Casi me corro, – le advierte Ronan, jadeando.

– Yo también.

Algunos segundos más tarde, el cuerpo de Ronan se pone tenso. Gime, y su polla se sacude en las manos de Noah, echando un líquido caliente y pegajoso sobre su pecho. Eso basta para empujarle a Noah a acabar él mismo. Hace años desde que sintió esta oleada de pura sensación. Si todavía viviera, le habría quitado el aliento. Así que es, ni siquiera produce lefa su cuerpo de espectro.

Ronan se deja caer a su lado, bajando del alto de su clímax.

– Joder, – dice, algunos momentos más tarde, y gira la cabeza para mirarle a Noah otra vez. – ¿Te sientes algo más vivo ahora?

Noah logra sonreír, algo débilmente. – Por ahora, sí.

– Bueno, está bien, entonces.

– Sí.


End file.
